A Bad Day
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Lance had a bad day, he got Allura and Pidge mad at him, Keith was being a jerk, Hunk wasn't there and worst of all Shiro had a stain on his shirt. How is he going to fix his day? Can he? Summery is trash, I don't own any of the characters, etc. M for language


**AN: I'm making this for purrlock (even though they won't read this), I'm a bit nervous (for the SEVEN MILLIONTH TIME) but you came for the pic. . . not me. Um, it's based off their drawing of Lance getting upset when Shiro's shirt is a mess. Check their page out on tumblr, I really love them.**

 **Featuring** **trans! Pidge (hey like me).**

* * *

Lance knew it was going to be a hectic day when he woke up, but he didn't expect _this_.

Lance woke up because he fell out of his bed, and how was he supposed to know there was a mouse on his floor?! Honestly, why were there mice on their ship again? Who knows, the point was the mouse told Allura and she got absolutely riled up! Lance got an earful from the princess, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Keith annoyed him all morning for this, saying he was a huge mess up. A clutz, an idiot, a sorry excuse for a sharp-shooter if he couldn't even get out of bed.

Plus his breakfast was a stale bowl of alien cereal. He was really upset, no Hunk to feed him and Pidge was on her period-sorry, his period. Lance forgot. and despite Pidge's constant 'don't beat yourself up, I mess up too' he hated when he did this. He sort of just lost it there, he picked up his bowl and washed it with vigour. When he turned around he saw his lead pilot. The black lion, his secret crush, Shiro.

"Oh hey Lance!" Shiro was smiling, holding a bowl ( _he must've eaten in his room_ Lance thought) that seemed to contain only milk. His shirt contained a stain from his meal. "How are you doing?"

"Oh come on!" Lance groaned. "Come on give it to me! This is unacceptable!" Lance grabbed Shiro's shirt, forcing it up.

"Uh. . . Lance-" Shiro tried to speak.

"We can't have you walking around like that!" Lance made his way to the sink to clean Shiro's shirt. He didn't know why this annoyed him so much, but Shiro knew better than this, didn't he?! Of course he did! The idiotic cute little-

Oh, Lance is speaking again.

"You're a grown-ass man, one would think you can eat without slobbering all over yourself!" _Or you could sleep without fucking up Lance._ "Ugh, this is gonna stain."

Neither Shiro nor Lance acknowledged they knew that both of them knew Lance's groan was because of a thought Lance had.

"You have to-oh. . ." Lance stopped, Shiro was shirtless.

 _Holy fuck he's shirtless I'm going to scream. He's totally going to make out with Keith because today is the worst I knew this would happen! I hate myself and-is he talking?! Okay Lance, bud, let's pay attention to what he's saying._

"Can I have my shirt back now?" Shiro asked, giving a small finger gun. The finger gun, Lance's signature move, caused all of his body to shut down and-was his nose dripping blood?! Woah, this was something else for Lance.

"Lance?" Shiro asked with concern.

"You c-can't have it! There's blood on it!" Lance turned around, tears welling up in his eyes. He wanted to cry, god this was the worst! Shiro was so gonna find out because of his nose!

"Lance." Shiro smiled, letting out a sigh. He slowly walked towards Lance, wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Yes, man, not boy. Shiro knew Lance needed to be recognized as a man even if he didn't know Shiro was doing such. "Wanna talk about it?"

"N-no. I-I'm fine."

"You got pissed off real quick, come on tell me Lance. I'm here to listen, I heard Allura talking to Coran about you and I'm worried if you're okay-"

"I'm fine." Lance rubbed his eyes. _Just go away and hang out with Keith! You like him better!_ Lance's mind was screaming, totally going berserk. He _hated_ Keith. No matter how much Allura said they should 'kiss and make up' Lance wanted Shiro, but Keith was 'space dad's' (as Pidge called him) favorite.

"Lance, look at me. You can talk to me if you need to." Shiro grabbed Lance's shoulders, turning him around. Lance had tears now streaming down his face, which surprised Shiro (who knows why). "L-Lance? You have blood and tears running down your face, let's clean you up."

Lance could only nod, allowing Shiro to clean his face.

"Shhhh, come on calm down. Tell me what happened."

And that, my friends, is when Lance spilled. He told Shiro what happened, he told Shiro his insecurities; Lance told Shiro everything except how he felt about him.

The best part? Shiro listened and waited until he was finished talking, that's when the hug came. A big hug, a space hug, a big space hug.

"Thank you Shiro, really I mean it." Lance whispered.

"Go lay down, we can talk more about this after a huge nap. I'll keep the mice and others out, promise." Shiro patted Lance's back.

Lance let a stupid grin spread across his face, the kind he did when he flirted with people. "Got it Shiro." Lance give Shiro a huge kiss before retreating to his room with a new found regret. _Why did I kiss him?!_

Shiro, unsure what to do, just sat on a chair with a blush. He smiled a bit, thinking _finally Lance had the guts to do this._

Not one of them noticed Keith in the other room, with Lance's favorite flower as an apology.

* * *

 **AN: *sings* I don't know how to end th-iiinn-ngs~**

 **Nah, but for Jaspurrlock and Purrlockholmes.**

 **I hope you all liked it~**


End file.
